


Katherine Kiss Me

by CatalystGirl



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Maids, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystGirl/pseuds/CatalystGirl
Summary: Katherine is a foreign Maid who works with her best friends in Vinyl city.Her friends and colleagues are huge fans of 1010, while she is not very fond of 1010, she prefers niche songs. and she still hasn't found her favourite music genre.One day, she's going to change her mind.While in a hurry, on the way to the Maid café, she'll notice Zuke and Mayday at a nearby music store.Caught by curiosity, she enters the store, and she'll be late for work.But, everything can't end here.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Zuke (No Straight Roads)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> You know that feeling when, you've searched for some good fics but there aren't?  
> Well, this was the reason why I wrote this fanfiction, I'm really sad that I haven't found any interesting fic about NSR(I'm probably too picky, but they were all boring in my opinion, and please if you have some interesting fic, share it in the comments), so I decided to write one myself, I already hope to do a sequel in the future lol.
> 
> The protagonist name is inspired by Katherine Kiss me, from Franz Ferdinand, knowing that No Straight Roads is based of music genres and also from diverse type of songs, I've tought that would have been nice to "quote" this song. 
> 
> Anyway, have a nice read!

9:30 a.m in the morning, I get up as usual and take my sweet bitter coffee in my favorite cup.

In the background, a romantic song but at the same time full of joy and fun. 

A great soundtrack for the start of a shiny new day... 

I take my palettes with my eyeshadows, I take the lipsticks and evaluate the most beautiful, I feel a strange emotion that flows in my veins. 

You're probably wondering, what my job is all about. 

For non-experts, my job is to work in a café, dressed as maid "kawaii" and serve equally nice and beautiful dishes for the view, my best friends of Vinyl City are all fans of 1010, but I prefer some good old niche music not edm and I find myself better to listen to these little gems.

Near the Dreamin chu chu Café, the place where I work, there is a music shop, often frequented by those few people who do not listen to edm or other less known genres, I seriously wonder how it can stay open.

So with my maid's apron tucked under my sweatshirt, I walked out of the house with everything I needed for the day, as I walked Vinyl city was more cheerful than ever and I could already imagine what that day would be like.

But as I walked through that boring, boring music store, I saw the reason he wanted me to quit my job.

He was really tall... Rasta hair, a hippy air (more or less...) and a very relaxed aura. 

Apparently he was carefully choosing a vinyl and was in company with a girl, who will have been my age (more or less), at least from a certain distance it looked like that. 

I looked forward to it, I took my maid's apron off, placed it in the bag carefully, and with a mask on my nose and mouth, I walked into the store, hoping to get the stranger's attention in any way.

I was very shy and hiding my face in the mask, I could not deny the beauty of that strange individual or maybe that strange and foreign was me, however closer to him, I recognized him, he had gone on TV for that audition...

What was his group's name.

Bunk, something.....

Never mind, my goal was clearly to get close to him and maybe I can say a few words with my knowledge in the average Malaysian language. 

I took at the right time the same vinyl that was going to take him. 

Our hands touched each other and they stood there, on that vinyl, for a few thousand seconds.

"I see you have curious musical tastes too," he said with a laugh, I took off my hand, I didn't even do it on purpose, but for me the spark had started. 

I was amazed that she didn't speak completely Malaysian, but an English with a slight accent, I smiled under the mask and I said, "Yeah, see, I have to buy a gift to a friend who's abroad and only here you'll find this kind of vinyl"

He seemed astonished apparently foreign people are weird here, well who am I to judge? 

"You're not from here, are you?" he asked, and I said, "You guessed right! Can I ask you something?" 

He seemed a little puzzled, but he answered anyway, "Sure, tell me." 

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's almost 1pm, is there a reason for that?" he asked, and I amazed, "I'm going to be late!, THANK YOU AGAIN!" 

I started running on the spot, then took the chase to find myself immediately at the maid café. 

"Can I know your name before you leave?" he asked, and I said, "Oh, my name is Katherine!" 

I ran away before he could tell me his name, aware of my delay at Dreamin Chu Chu. 

The girl before, she popped up after my escape and asked her friend, "Zuke? All right? Who was that girl?

"I don't know, but she was curious, you know?

I came to the front of the store with a breath and one of my friends, Janice noticed me, reddened and huddled

"Are you alive?" she asked, and entered the café without saying a word.

An hour later, everything seemed to be going well, I had recovered and the customers were all here. 

When two new customers came in. 

"Welcome masters" I said in chorus with my colleagues, and I noticed him again. 

I hid behind the counter, let's face it, it was instinctive.

When my colleague Farah picked me up and pulled me up again. 

That's how I said the fateful phrase, too: " ** _Welcome masters_**!" 

I was clearly cheerful and red in the face as before, only that they did not recognize me and I breathed a sigh of relief thinking about it. 

So one of my colleagues asked the two to choose a maid that would serve him and they chose... 

Me... 

That had to happen, I felt it, so I went, totally ignoring what had happened some time before. 

"Welcome to Dreamin chu chu, what do you want to order?" I asked with my face hidden behind the tray, and the rasta-haired man replied: "I would have already decided, I don't know if Mayday has already done or..."

Mayday interrupted him and replied, "I say take two omurices, how about you Zuke?" 

Zuke nodded only and added, "Even two Bubbletea, if possible." 

"They're coming now!" I said in a cheerful tone. 

I started to prepare everything and by fixing the tray in a cute way I decided to spy on the two from afar, especially Zuke. 

Strange that he didn't recognize me, I breathed a sigh of relief when another colleague, Nayla came after me.

"I don't think our client asked for a lovely omurice, what's that ketchup heart doing there?" she asked with a laugh and I replied, dropping the ketchup in a clumsy way: "Don't ask me, I must be wrong..." 

She laughed only, all the maids had understood that entering the delay was due to the stranger not so unknown.

Farah joined us, and saw me all, he did not believe his eyes

"Kat, you absolutely have to try it, I'm sure he's really a nice guy" she laughed. 

Farah was much more confident, but I was there making omurice and bubble teas. 

The girls put everything on the tray and sent me out, I felt like Megara in the song, I won't say I'm love

Smiling I gave the two what they had ordered, Mayday noticed my outfit better and immediately went crazy

"Oh my gosh, this maid's uniform is cute! Don't you agree with Zuke?" said she and Zuke, who had already gone out to eat her Omurice, replied, "Well yes... It suits her.

I then said, "Thank you guys... I hope I like your food and have a nice meal." 

I left, intimidated. 

It passed an hour and the two went to pay the bill, when while I was drinking some water in the back, I heard my phone number mentioned. 

"Do you really think she wants to give it to me?" asked Zuke's voice, and Nayla replied, "Yes, believe me, she'd be more than happy to give it to you, unfortunately she's on a break, so I'll give it to you." 

Zuke took my number without saying anything, and Mayday elbowed him with a chuckle.

To see it better up close was much more shy than I thought, so when I saw the two leave our café, I felt empty, especially from seeing Zuke leave. 

I wanted to achieve it, but my job at the time was to work. 

After a few customers, we saw the singer EVE come in with a strange individual. 

Unfortunately I did not go to serve them, but from a distance I could clearly see them chatting as if they had known each other for a long time, and the skin of the strange individual reminded me of Zuke's, but I ignored the details that recalled the man and I began to think of Zuke, who had stolen my heart immediately. 


	2. Hello, How Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is inspired by Hello How are you? A song from the producer Nanou that Miku Hatsune sang, it's still one of my favourites :D  
> Also, I've put some Tokyo Mew Mew reference at the end, I just love writing this fic with some cute elements in it. 
> 
> If you need to know when I will update, is everything written in the pre-chapter notes in Welcome To Stardew Valley, more precisely in the last chapter. 
> 
> Have a good read!

Rain, it was the only thing I saw outside the café, we were closed, but we were still talking together. 

It had been a week since I had seen Zuke and still no calls from him on my cell phone.

It was all very strange, I thought he would call me, but he's a very shy guy and being very shy, I don't know what made him like that.

I haven't got to know him yet, unfortunately.

"None of you has an umbrella?" asked Farah, and I said, "Look, I only have one... oh!"

I was about to finish talking to her when I saw Zuke outside the window looking for a dry place.

He looked like it was as wet as a chick. 

"Girls! Get some Rilakkuma towels now!".

When I noticed a car, that took him away.

It was a limo, and I couldn't see who was in there.

I went to put the towels back on and sighed.

"Bruh, what do you think that limo was?" asked Nayla and Lucy, another maid replied: "It looked like eve to me!". 

"Impossible!" replied Farah."

"However, having no address of that man... I couldn't give him these pictures that he accidentally left on the table, none of us had realized it." 

Aisha took them and looked at them carefully.

She took a picture in particular, taken in front of a university.

"Hey, doesn't this look like Zuke?" asked Aisha, and we all went to see the photo.

"Oh... what it looks like... young man," I noticed, and my friends also noticed the man from the other time in the photo.  
"They seem relatives to me," Nayla and Farah said, adding, "For me they are brothers, they are too similar."

I looked at that picture in particular better and blushed. 

"I want to bring them back to him!" I said shyly, and the girls laughed.

"We should bring them together, don't you think so?" said Farah, nodding.

"Then, let's close the Dreamin Chu Chu and let's go." 

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the NSR tower..._ **

"Zuke, I wonder why you've become like this," said a female voice lying on a sofa eating some sweet snacks.   
"Nadia, people change, you can't pretend to think I'm the same as before," Zuke said annoyed, "It's okay that you found me without an umbrella and it's okay that you took me to a dry place, but we're not there, I want you to forget me." 

Zuke is putting on his shirt, now dry and put it back on. 

Nadia didn't talk any further, but she got up and took the man's hand, hoping to hold him still. 

"Please don't go away... Again". 

Zuke took all his belongings back and left, without listening to her. " 

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to find Zuke or his brother here at the NSR tower?" I asked, my friends and I nodded."

It was a limousine and usually, limousines come from one place... Here!" said Nayla. 

It had stopped raining for a few minutes and the air was fresh, luckily I had brought a jacket to wear. 

I was the one that had to keep the photos and then give them back to one of the direct interested, so we saw Zuke, with EVE following him desperately. 

"Zuke, I've never forgotten you! Please! Let's get back together!" said Eve in despair, outside the NSR tower Zuke, came out all sweaty and fatigued, it was likely that he had run and even so much. 

EVE seemed like a fury, I was shocked, maybe, the others expected such a thing but I did not, maybe I should not have meddled in their discussion, but I did. 

"Excuse me!" I was able to stop EVE just in time. 

"What do you want little girl?" asked Eve, who had gone mad.

"I wanted to say one thing, if he left you, there will be a clear reason... Don't you think so?" I tried to make myself as believable as possible. 

"NO, THERE'S NEVER BEEN A CLEAR REASON!! Get! I'm going back inside the NSR tower!" Angry Eve, she pushed me and I ended up in Zuke's arms. 

I squeezed the photos so I wouldn't miss them. 

I wasn't terrified, my friends were

I looked up and Zuke was looking at me... 

"But you're the maid of the other time... What are you doing here?" he asked me, and I said, "We came here to bring you pictures left by your brother." 

I gave him the pictures and he debuted with a: "And he still keeps these pictures... I told her she had to throw them away and... Burn them." 

Zuke seemed exasperated, perhaps, he didn't think he'd see himself in those photos again. 

Before he said anything else, he noticed that we were looking at him and returned to him.

"Girls, thank you anyway... it was a good thought, I'll think about giving them back." 

"Figured, it was nothing," Farah said, and Nayla added, "You should thank Katherine above all." 

I looked him straight in the eye, blushing. 

"Katherine... the same maid whose cell phone number I have? Right?" he asked, and I nodded. 

"I'll be more than glad to meet you better... But in the meantime, I wonder where Mayday is." 

Mayday pounced from a Lok-Lok stand showing a 32-tooth smile

"Zuke! You were truly magnificent!" Mayday complimented his friend and then turned to me... 

"You've been tough! It is not by everyone to respond so to that bully!" Mayday took my hand and squeezed it with such force that I was flying. 

"I did what I thought was right..." Zuke said, "Would you like to go around Vinyl city?" I would like to get to know the girls who helped me better." 

My friends and Mayday disappeared, leaving us alone. 

"Don't tell me..." I said Zuke sighed, "It means it's just you and me." 

I nodded, without saying anything. 

It was evening and I came home tired, the afternoon with Zuke had been a lot of fun and as soon as I got home, I decided to watch Tokyo Mew Mew, a series that I liked when I was little. 

And to think that at first, I didn't realize that the protagonists were dressed as waitresses for their work, now more than ever I understood all those situations and all those clothes that they wore. 

Thinking about it better, I should have seriously recovered other series like this, like the Pretty Cure or Sailor Moon. 

I went to sleep and had a strange dream.


	3. Stop Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date? Already?  
> Mayday seems to have clear and clever ideas on how to help her friend Zuke.  
> Although Zuke seems to have stayed in his past, who knows if he will be able to pass over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed I'm inspired today, so I'll write as much as I can!  
> This chapter is inspired by Tegan and Sara song, Stop Desire.  
> And you can notice that I've drawn all of the OC's in this fanfiction the main NSR problem that I found is a way to describe correctly the maids and other characters that might appear, so I thought myself that drawing them wasn't a bad idea at all, however, I'm not an artist, I just draw as a hobby.  
> So I wasn't able to draw the girls in a correct NSR style, but I tried my best.  
> This probably will be the only piece of art by me that will be posted here, but I hope you like it! 
> 
> One last thing:In my opinion Zuke needs more love! 
> 
> Have a nice read!

From red to greyish: Nayla, Farah, Katherine, Lucy, Aisha, Maryam

* * *

"You won't get the better of us!" I said in a dream, and the giant monster replied: "so, fearless warriors, come forward if you don't want Princess Zuke to end badly!" 

I got up, I had a nightmare but I was sleepy, so I went back to sleep. 

* * *

"Zuke... What are you still doing up at this hour?" asked Mayday, with a panda pj's, and Zuke replied, "You knew May, you knew... I wish I could leave Vinyl City behind me." 

"What, Zuke?! You can't! What about us, Bunk Bed Junction?" 

Zuke blushed only, he wasn't good at sharing his emotions, even with Mayday his best friend and band mate.

"Wait, you're not telling me you're... IN LOVE!" Mayday immediately insinuated that this was the case, but Zuke responded only after drying his face.

"It might as well be... I don't want it to happen like with Eve, I'm scared." 

May immediately comforted his friend and hugged him. 

"It's the maid... What was her name?" asked May and Zuke replied, "Katherine, that maid was called Katherine." 

"You could send her flowers to work?" proposed May, and Zuke replied "Too much too much...". 

"Maybe chocolates, maybe a poem..." May proposed again but Zuke did not answer. 

"How about... a song?" May made her last proposal, that was completed with some yawning. 

"You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea... Not at all... I just hope she has a musical sensibility, I guess you understand what I mean." 

"Zuke... She is a maid who while working also does small live concerts I think you haven't seen her yet..." Mayday gave zuke his phone and showed a live performance recorded by a fan. 

" ** _Moe moe Kyun_**! **_Thank you so much for being here_**!" said Katherine's voice from the video and Zuke smiled. 

"Zuke, I can see you want her..." Mayday took a look that seemed to wink at the fact that his friend was lovesick. 

"Let's go to sleep, I don't want to think about it." 

May found a pillow in her face, but she responded laughing at her friend's action. 

* * *

My routine was just tian and I could see my skin shiny and shining. 

Seeing the weather I noticed the sun shining up in the sky, I only smiled why I was glad that the weather was sunny. 

I poured a cup of matcha tea into my glass and when I saw its colour, it reminded me so much of Zuke. 

The comely, bored-looking drummer from bunk bed junction, caught up in curiosity, I went looking for information about them and was amazed. 

That's why they were so much, "particular." 

If someone had asked me for my wish, I would surely have said, " _Knowing the Bed Bunk Junction better, without a shadow_ of _a doubt_ ". 

Unintentionally, on my way to work, I passed the window of that music store again, so I went in to ask about Zuke since from how he behaved he seemed like a regular. 

"Excuse me... By chance, do you know a tall one fella, with a blue rasta..." I was about to finish the explanation when the store owner said, "Yes, I know who you're talking about!" 

The owner and I talked for a while and I discovered some interesting details myself. 

"So, he's just one of those drummers you usually see, without a real-life... Real money..." He said to me and the owner nodded, "Yes, a curious fellow." 

"I hope you didn't fall in love with him the little girl..." said the owner, lighting a cigarette. 

"Don't worry" I replied on my way out. 

I arrived at dreamin chu chu and my colleagues seemed happy. 

"Kat, Kat! You got a letter from a secret admirer..." Maryam said and I said, "No, it can't be...".

She gave it in my hand and read it on my way to change. 

" _Dear Katherine, have you ever found meaning in your life, after meeting a new person who makes sense of your life again?_ "   
  


I read on and it seemed like a romantic letter and thinking it was the first I had ever received in all my years of life. 

" _I_ _thank you for being that person, maybe I can't promise you much for a beautiful future... but I want you to know that I will always be there for you."_

The letter had remained anonymous and the writing did not seem to be guessed at anyone when written in a small way I read the name of a small street with so much time.

Maybe I should have reached it. 

* * *

"May why are you changing my clothes!?" said Zuke visibly irritated and Mayday meanwhile between if and if he murmured "Nah, this jacket is better for you... No, this one." 

May took a tartan shirt and gave it to Zuke, then tried to put his hand on his hair. 

"MAAAAY! NOT MY HAIR!" 

"You'll see Zuke, everything will be fine with this style change!" 

* * *

Before going to the place written in the anonymous letter I got dressed and decided to put on my favourite simple black dress and smiles in front of the mirror, retouching my makeup. 

" _Looking good Kat_!" I said to myself, taken by a bang of self-esteem. 

I left the house just in time and on foot reached the place, but no one was present, after an hour the thought of leaving was getting more and more insistent and I thought it was a bad joke. 

When I saw someone familiar to me. 

"ZUKE!!" I jumped with joy and despite my different clothes, he still recognized me,

"Don't tell me... Mayday... She did everything." 

I laughed and asked Zuke, "Wait. Did Mayday take care of it?" 

Zuke nodded, "probably, knowing her, she wanted to see us together, I wouldn't doubt if she was spying on us just this moment." 

"Well, I'm not sorry I saw you, are we going to go get something to eat?" asked Zuke and I, and he said, "If we went to that fast food restaurant where they make good burgers." 

I nodded, I didn't want an elegant and exaggerated date. 

"We barely know each other and already a date, what a strange thing," said Zuke, "You know, when I was in college, I was very different and..."

"Wait, you're telling me you're older than me... How much?" asked Zuke and I, "I'm 27 years old... you?" 

"25, maybe I don't prove it...".

Zuke smiled and replied, "I thought you were younger but I was wrong." 

"If you gave me 19 years, congratulations... Why do you think I'm here?" asked Zuke and I responded, "Something with your family?" and I said, "You're almost there, my country is adrift now and finding a job is hard, so after I finished my studies, I moved here and now I work as a maid at the Dreamin Chu Chu." 

"What were you doing at university? If I may ask..."

"Psychology, and you Zuke?" I asked Zuke and I and he said, "Fine Arts and Music." 

"Interestingly, we're two completely different people, what made you want to take that path?" zuke asked me, apparently he stole the question from me, but I still said, "You see, when I was in my home country, some people next to me were suffering from mental illness, so I realized I had to study psychology, only now working at the maid café it's harder for me to figure out how I want to continue." 

Zuke nodded but looked me straight in the eye, I was red on my face, it wasn't as easy as I thought about my work so openly. 

"You know Zuke, I don't want my relatives to know that I am abroad just to work as a maid, instead of finding a serious job..." I wanted to continue the sentence but Zuke stopped me: "Well, your job IS a serious job, I saw your performance and I have to say... That I liked you." 

I then looked at him in amazement and in a low voice I said to him: "Thank you... it is not for everyone to like these performances of ours". 

I finally felt appreciated, for what little we talked to each other it was as if Zuke understood everything, it was like we were similar. 

After eating two burgers bigger than our face, we walked out of the venue and it was slightly cold. 

"What a lovely evening tonight..." I said, and Zuke said, "It's beautiful indeed." 

I didn't notice the tension between Zuke and me, but it was like I was still sharing his warmth. 

When walking down the street, we met his brother. 

"Ah, Katherine, this is my brother Dk west, I guess you already know him" Zuke tried to introduce me to his brother, but I was quicker: "It's a pleasure to get to know him." 

Zuke talked to his brother a little bit and all of a sudden I felt my hand being tight, our two hands were together and Zuke didn't want to let me go. 

After saying goodbye to Zuke's brother, Zuke and I went to one of the most beautiful and highest spots in Vinyl City. 

"I'm really glad I met you, Katherine..." said Zuke, looking at me and smiling and I said, "This is the second time you've told me... but I would never want to stop hearing these words of yours." 

"If Eve saw us, she would kill you, no, she would kill us, I would not want to do with you the same end like Romeo and Juliet." 

We laughed at Zuke's joke and suddenly Zuke hugged me. 

"Maybe, we should thank Mayday, don't you think so?" asked Zuke and I replied, "Mh already..."

"Ooooh, Katherine! What are you going to take out at this hour?" Lucy asked me, intent on arriving with her sleeping nephew in her arms.

"I'm with Zuke," I replied, and she said, "Treat her well or you will end badly."

Zuke nodded only and Lucy continued to talk to me for a few minutes when she saw the time she realized she had to go home and greeted us.

It was midnight and I realised that the following day I had to go to work.

So he took me home.

We were in front of the door and I said to Zuke, "Zuke, thank you for everything... I had a great time with you" and Zuke replied, "I had a good time too and sorry if I started arguing with my brother..."

"Don't worry Zuke, if I had been in you, I would have done it too."

Zuke and I took a kiss for one last time, it seemed too early for a kiss and I greeted him.

I closed the door, immediately got on the bed and squeezed my favourite pillow, I was too excited about what had happened.

* * *

Zuke returned to his lair where an excited Mayday had been waiting for him for a few hours now.

"How was your date with Katherine?!" asked Mayday, finding himself in front in a short time and Zuke replied "It was... It was beautiful, I hope Nadia doesn't find out."

"Why would she find out?" asked Mayday intrigued, and Zuke replied "In my opinion, she's still in love with me... That's why I hope you don't know."

"Aw, Zuke" Mayday hugged his sad friend and Zuke replied, "But, you know what, the joy Katherine gave me is so strong, I hope in the future that I can be brave enough to tell Nadia to find her way." 

"Zuke, whatever happens, the two of us will always stand together and see, with Katherine's support, we can get to our goals." 

"I hope so too May, I hope so too." 


End file.
